


Air Conditioning

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hottest day of the summer and Cat Grant is not having it. She's also not having sex with her former assistant in said former assistant's office. Oh wait, she 100% probably is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Kathleen (supergirltosavethegay) been asking me to write this for like months. Prompt: office smut, AC in building broke, Cat knows kara uses her freeze breath to keep her office cool, Cat comes in and starts stripping off extra layers

The entire building smells of sweat. Usually, the Catco building is kept at a cool  72 °, but someone, somewhere has fucked up. The sweltering heat of National City has finally invaded the office building, causing pain and suffering for all the employees. Especially the ones who have to work directly under a pissed off, overheated Cat Grant.

Cat has put in fifteen calls to maintenance in the last hour, demanding that the AC be fixed immediately. Someone is going to lose their job before the day is over, that was almost a given at this point. The question now becomes whether it’s going to be her head of maintenance or the new, completely useless assistant who keeps shirking off layers of clothes like he is at the beach. Clothes aren’t the only thing he’d been shirking off today, either; he has yet to do half the things she’d asked of him this morning and he doesn’t seem particularly keen to get to work. 

Her patience with her assistant and her tolerance of the heat runs out incredibly early on in the day. She doesn’t even make it to lunch before she is stalking out into the bullpen, watching employees scatter in various directions as she does so. The idiot assistant is scribbling something on an envelope when she walks by, completely ignoring her. He’ll find a termination letter on his desk when he comes back from his lunch break, she will make sure of that. 

There is only one room in the entire building, possibly the entire city, that Cat knows for a fact will still be cool, even on a day like today, regardless of the incompetence of the maintenance department. Which is obviously why she is going to Kara Danvers’ office. Entirely for relief from the heat. The actual heat. The weather. Not the heat that has been steadily growing between her thighs since Kara had slipped out of her bed this morning before Cat could properly ravish her. 

She slips into Kara’s office without knocking, knowing that Kara had heard her coming down the hall anyway. Had probably heard her stand up and leave her office. She would have locked the door if she didn’t want anyone to come in, which is exactly what Cat does as she closes the door behind her. 

Kara is sitting at her desk, clearly busy, but she stops and smiles up at Cat when she walks into the office. Cat kicks off her heels, shoving them in the corner beside the door, before dropping heavily into one of the chairs opposite the desk. 

“How?” Cat asks, stretching her arms up over the back of the chair to stop her bare skin from being pressed against her warm shirt. The room is chilly, an almost immediate relief when she had come in, but she is still hot. 

“How what?” Kara asks back, the picture of innocence and fake confusion, ducking her head back down towards her work, a sneaky smile still blooms on her face, even as she tries to hide it. 

“Don’t play naive with me today, Kiera, it’s a good ten degrees cooler in this room than anywhere else in the building,” Cat says, pulling at the collar of her shirt, watching Kara’s eyes follow the movement of her hands around her neck. Snapping her gaze away from Cat’s neck with a slight blush at being caught staring, Kara blows a light puff of cool air in the other woman’s direction, grinning like a fool. The grin falters when Cat’s surprised gasp shifts into a pleased moan. “Oh, that is fantastic. I didn’t realize I was dating an air conditioner.” 

“You know, calling me names is not the way to get me to do that again.” Cat rolls her eyes at the comment, leaning forward to press her cheek against the cool surface of the desk. She almost misses Kara shaking her head. Pushing herself back up, Cat glares daggers at the woman in front of her. “ _ No?” _

“I actually do have a real job to do. It’s cool enough in here and you can stick around, but I’m really busy today.” Kara holds up the article she’d been editing before Cat had interrupted her. “Weren’t you just complaining last night about  _ incompetent employees who don’t actually work during work hours?”  _

“You don’t count,” Cat complains, relaxing back in the chair, away from the desk. Her collar is still sticking annoyingly to the back of her neck. Running her hands underneath the slightly damp material, she gathers up all her hair and holds it in a loose bun at the base of her neck. “I’m hot.” 

Kara snickers, not bothering to look up this time. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Shut up, it’s sticky in here,” Cat whines, sinking further down into the chair and spreading her legs as far as her skirt will allow; her legs were starting to stick together underneath it. Though she isn’t fully convinced that it’s sweat that is making her inner thighs slick, not with the way Kara is looking at her now. Kara rakes her eyes over the absolute vision in front of her, sitting low in the chair with her arms spread behind her and her skirt stretched tight across her lap. 

Cat fully intends to keep Kara’s attention on her, rather than back on that article sitting abandoned on her desk. A pleased, slightly predatory expression crosses Cat’s face as Kara bites her lip. 

“You  _ abandoned _ me this morning,” Cat says, holding one hand tighter around her messy, improvised bun and reaching down with the other one to play with the top button of her shirt. Looping one finger underneath it, she pops it open, dragging her hand down to the second one to do the same. She’d forgone a camisole that morning, the weather demanding that she do so, and the lace of her navy blue bra peeks out from beneath the button down. “Just up and left me all alone after waking me up  _ hours _ earlier than usual with that demanding mouth of yours between my legs.” 

“There was an emergency.” Cat undoes the last button and splays her shirt open, raking her nails down her stomach and leaving harsh red lines. She drops the hand in her hair to meet the other one, her hair falling back over her shoulders, and hitches her skirt up a few inches.

“I didn’t ask for excuses, Supergirl. In fact, I’ve only asked for one thing since I came in here.” Kara raises her eyebrow slightly at the word ‘ _ ask’ _ , but otherwise is about ready to leap over the desk and have her way with her girlfriend, right there in her office. Cat snaps her fingers. “Focus, Kara. Do. It. Again.” 

Refusing the demand at this point, Kara thinks, might actually kill her. Cat might decide to button up her shirt and leave; leave Kara hot and wanting in her cool office. Kara leans forward, barely remaining in the chair, resting her elbows on the desk. She flicks her tongue out over her lips before blowing cool air in Cat’s direction, a little more forcefully than the first time. Goosebumps break out over Cat’s arms and chest. Cat’s head tilts back, her eyes flutter shut, and a soft sigh escapes her. 

“I take it back. That’s far better than an air conditioner.” Cat drapes her arms across the armrest, somehow still looking entirely composed even in her current state of undress. Kara barely pushes herself up out of her seat before Cat quickly admonishes her for it. “No, no, sit back down. Didn’t you say you had a  _ real job _ to do? I wouldn’t want to tear you away from it.” 

“It can wait,” Kara huffs, but she sits back down anyway, shifting anxiously in her seat. Cat shushes her, holding a finger up to her lips. 

“Unfortunately, I am far less patient than your paperwork or whatever it is you are so determined to get finished. But I suppose that doesn’t matter to you, does it? You’ve been awfully bold lately, Kiera.” Cat slips her arms off the armrests, flicking open the clasp on the side of her skirt and dragging the zipper down. Kara’s fingers curl themselves around the edge of the desk, digging in and leaving indents. “But by all means, finish that up. I’m sure it’s riveting.”

Cat arches her back, lifting her hips off the chair and pushing her skirt down to the floor. She kicks it out of her way before lowering herself back into the chair and hooking one knee over an armrest. Kara nearly forgets to control her grip on the desk when Cat brushes her fingers against her inner thigh and lets out a breathy little moan. She’s already wet; Kara can see the darker spot on her panties, and knows hers are in the same state. 

“It’s a little difficult to pay attention to work when you walk in and start undressing in my office,” Kara says, letting go of the desk before she does accidentally crush it beneath her fingers. “Any particular reason for that decision?”

“I told you, it’s hot.” Cat settles both of her hands on her stomach, intertwining her fingers. “There’s a chance that the heat is affecting my decision making.”

The smirk on her face tells a completely different story, however. Cat Grant doesn’t make a single decision without considering every single detail of it. This one is no exception, regardless of the heat. This is payback. 

“I did say I was sorry for leaving this morning.” 

“Apologies don’t do much for me, dear,” Cat says, shrugging out of her shirt and letting it fall onto the chair behind her. Kara has fantasized about having Cat sitting in her office in only her underwear plenty of times, but now that she has the real thing, she’s a little unsure how to handle it. Cat can be intensely intimidating, even more so at work. “You left me before I was even close to finishing. Do you know how long I had to work my own fingers between my legs before I came? And I still wasn’t satisfied. And it’s entirely  _ your fault _ that I have been walking around all damn morning feeling like a horny, hormonal teenager and debating whether or not I could get away with making you scream my name in this office. To top it all off, I have been absolutely miserable all day because it is the hottest day of the summer so far and there’s no AC in this godforsaken building.” 

“You- uh, seem to have figured out a-a way to handle the heat, at least,” Kara weakly jokes, wondering exactly how Cat wants her to respond to this, especially since she’s already been stopped from getting up once. “Do you, um, want me to help you out with the… other thing?” 

“Yes,  _ Kara _ , I would appreciate your help with the  _ other thing _ .” Kara sinks to her knees in front of Cat before she even finishes growling out the words, grabbing her behind the knees and pulling her closer to the edge of the chair. Cat gasps at the suddenness of it, but quickly readjusts her hands to tangle in Kara’s hair, destroying one of Kara’s perfect half-updos faster than the other woman could put it up in the morning, even with her superspeed. 

“Your knees are all sweaty,” Kara says, scrunching up her nose and earning her a sharp tug from the hands in her hair. 

“Unfortunately, some of us aren’t super-powered aliens with an absurdly high tolerance to heat-” Cat’s tirade about the weather is cut off before it can truly begin when Kara nips at her inner thigh and drags her tongue upward, tracing right around the edge of Cat’s panties. Cat jerks her hips forward, wrapping her legs around Kara’s shoulders. “Are you planning on finishing what you started this morning?” 

“I was thinking about it,” Kara says, dropping open-mouthed kisses all over Cat’s hips and stomach. She presses her fingers roughly against Cat’s clit through her panties and Cat hisses, digging her heels into Kara’s back and spreading her legs further to accommodate Kara between them. “But it was a little presumptuous, coming in here and dropping your pants-”

“I was wearing a skirt,” Cat interrupts, and Kara bites down hard on her hip, hard enough that Cat knows it will leave a bruise in the shape of Kara’s teeth. The very thought of seeing that the next day makes her grind herself against Kara’s fingers, still pressed against her.  “Fuck, Kara.” 

“You’re missing the point, Cat.” Kara pulls her fingers away when Cat starts to move her hips, curling them around the waistband of Cat’s panties and tugging, ripping them on both sides and letting them fall onto the floor. “The point I am so determined to make here, is that this is my  _ office. _ And when we started this, you were very clear about boundaries in the  _ office.  _ Then you show up and start undressing, ignoring everything  _ you  _ ever said about office sex AND about using my powers at work. How both were  _ irresponsible  _ and  _ dangerous.”  _

“Both were going to happen regardless, let’s not pretend they-  _ ahhh _ .” Kara ducks her head down and slips her tongue through wet folds before pulling back completely. She pushes herself up off her knees and drops Cat’s legs off her shoulders, crawling up to straddle Cat’s lap faster than Cat can even think to protest the change. 

And then Kara’s lips are on hers, and her tongue is pushing into her mouth. Cat can taste herself on Kara’s tongue as she is kissed roughly and desperately. Kara gives up nearly any pretense of gentleness, and digs her nails into the back of Cat’s neck. Any harder and she’d be drawing blood. 

Kara can do romantic. She can do slow and gentle and kind, and usually that’s what Cat gets. What she asks for, most nights. Sweet caresses and whispered declarations of love. But she’ll never turn down the opportunity to have Kara like this; passionate and a bit too rough and definitely too much for the office. But so far,  _ too much _ has yet to be enough. 

Kara can feel Cat’s frantic heartbeat, her ragged breathing; knows she’s already close, even though Kara’s barely touched her. One of Kara’s hands slides underneath Cat’s bra and tugs a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Cat arches into her touch, moaning into the kiss. 

“Still think it’s too hot, Cat?” Kara teases as she kisses a line down Cat’s throat, sucking at her neck. “I can stop if you really, really do.” 

“If you stop, I swear to god, Kara, I’ll murder you in your sleep,” Cat growls, grasping at Kara’s hips. “I don’t care how bulletproof your skin is, I’ll find a way. Don’t you dare stop.” 

Kara really has no plans to stop, not when Cat’s moaning and uselessly shifting her legs together beneath her. She pushes Cat’s legs back apart with one of her knees between them, sliding her fingers down her stomach and stopping just short of where Cat wants them. 

“I thought you said you wanted me to finish what I started?” Kara draws her hand away, Cat huffing in frustration, before sliding off Cat’s lap and back onto the floor. “Little hard to do from up there.” 

Kara’s mouth is hot against her already overheated skin, sliding slowly up beside her knee. Her hands reach around Cat and grab at her ass, pulling her close and holding her there, stopping her from bucking her hips towards Kara’s mouth. Kara relents, finally dragging her tongue lightly over Cat’s clit in small, lazy circles. It’s not nearly as much pressure as Cat wants and she’s burning up from the teasing and lack of friction. 

“Is this what you wanted Cat?” Kara asks innocently, before blowing cold air out onto Cat’s clit and wrapping her lips around it, sucking hard. Cat scrambles to cover her own mouth, biting down hard into the side of her thumb to keep from screaming as she comes, Kara’s cold lips feeling fantastic against her sensitive and warm skin. 

Kara kisses back up Cat’s stomach, her hands wandering up Cat’s back as she comes back down. There’s a smile on her face as she pulls Cat into a kiss, the roughness from before all but completely gone. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but amazing, nonetheless,” Cat says when Kara pulls away, standing up in front of Cat and gathering up what could be salvaged of her clothes. “I should come visit you more often.” 

“I don’t think my productivity could really handle it,” Kara laughs as she hands Cat her skirt. “Or my chairs, for that matter. I think I’d probably break one at some point if that kept happening.”

“I’ll have to buy you sturdier ones, then.” Cat redresses, reaching out to comb through Kara’s mussed hair. “You look…” 

“Like someone just spent twenty minutes tugging on my hair?” Kara asks, quickly pinning it back up with some superspeed. “Better?”

“No, I kind of liked it better before.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Supercat/Supergirl stuff, you should follow me on tumblr  
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
